The Ten Things I Hate About Kagome
by Jurei
Summary: [Oneshot] Rated for language. Basically, an Inuyasha thoughtfic...let's just say that DeNial isn't just a river in Egypt. InuKago


Hyo minna! My first ever Inuyasha one-shot…slightly odd, though the idea's been sitting in my head for a while now. For those wondering why I haven't updated "Labyrinth" for so long…it's a combination of lack of time during the school year, limited computer hours, and the format changes on that got rid of non-numerical/literary symbols (the asterix and the odd little hat-like thing from which my smiley-eyes are created). Plus, the auto-formatting that they apply drives me insane….;;;

Wow, I sound so petty. --;;;

In any case, the title has nothing to do with ME hating Kagome…the fic is all in Inuyasha's POV. Basically, if you don't see when you read it, it's an Inuyasha DENIAL fic.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. If you're that desperate for money, try the lottery, because it's more likely to yield results than I am (-turns pockets inside out to show how empty they are-).

* * *

  
The Ten Things I Hate About Kagome

_An Inuyasha one-shot by Jurei  
  
_

* * *

I guess the first thing about Kagome that I hate is that I can't figure her out.

For one thing, I'm sitting here, watching her, and the one thing running through my head is how much I don't understand her. The different times thing is bound to create some problems, but it shouldn't change the way people think THAT much! Her reasoning is absolutely twisted…everything about the way she acts just confuses the hell out of me.

I'm also thinking about how much trouble that wench is…she'll be the death of me some day. And not just because of the way I have to save her every other day; I'm tougher than that, I'm youkai.

Well, hanyou, anyway.

No, the real reason why that bitch will be the death of me is the amount of harassment I have to endure from the others in the group. Shippo, Sango, Miroku…all of them have something to say to me about Kagome, and some criticism about the way I treat her. Worst of all is the monk's accusations…him telling me that I love her. And wait, it gets better…almost every day, the fucking bouzou tells me that I'm going to lose her if I don't do something, and fast.

Keh. Bakayarou. As if I even _like_ Kagome.

It's almost insane that he can come to that conclusion. I protect her, but that's as far as it goes. She's my tama detector…maybe even something like a friend, but I don't like her. Proof? There's plenty of stuff to hate about Kagome…and I can think of just about every reason.

I hate the way she's always smiling, for one. No one normal can possibly be that happy with life. _She_ can't possibly be that happy all the time…not only that, but it makes me feel like an ass when I manage to wipe the grin off her face. Even Miroku, with his wandering hands, doesn't have the amazing ability that I seem to have been gifted with of making Kagome frown in five seconds flat. Also, the smile-frown switch usually ends with me getting an annoyingly painful "Osuwari".

I hate the way that she's too trusting. She'd probably fall for a demon if it had a sad enough story about its past…and probably be in the middle of offering said youkai green tea when it decided to eat her. I mean, that wolf shit fucking _kidnapped_ her, and she still won't let me give him the pounding he deserves! Worse yet, she's buddy-buddy with the scumbag as soon as I turn my back…_Kouga__-kun?_ It pisses me off.

I hate the way she always makes me out to be the bad guy. I don't even do anything wrong, half the time! Is it too much to ask for that she actually stay here and fulfill her duty as the Kakera Detector? But noooo…she just runs off back to her time for some "test" or other, making me kiss the dirt half the fucking time! When will she get it into her head that after we find all the shards and kick Naraku's sorry ass, she can go back and take all the tests she wants? Somehow, it's always my fault…and we end up sitting around, doing nothing, while she gallivants around in her own time, probably with that Houbou bastard.

No, I'm not jealous in the least. Keh, as if I'd be jealous of some weak little human boy…nope, I'm not jealous. Not at all. Keh. I just think that she has to get her priorities straight.

Anyways, that (somehow) brings me to the next thing I hate about her…the way she dresses. For one thing, it makes the monk stare, though I think he's cluing in to the fact that I'll rip his fucking hands off if he goes any further than that. The only reason I don't maim him for looking is because Sango wouldn't be too happy, and come after me. Even if she doesn't admit it, I know she likes him…come on! _Someone's_ in denial…

Not only does her weird kimono make the bouzou oogle, though, it also attracts the attention of the men in the villages we pass through…which leads to comments from those men that make me want to rip out their throats. Also, it encourages the wolf-shit, seeing as it makes it easier for him to smell her.

And that's the next thing I hate about Kagome…her scent.

Mainly, how it can confuse the hell out of me, just like the rest of her. Sometimes, I smell things on her that can't possibly be real…which reminds me that she's from a different time, and leads a different life.

One that doesn't include me.

Not that I feel hurt. Keh. That's for weak humans…and I'd actually have to like her or something. Nope…it's not cause I feel ignored and excluded or anything…it's because I _know_ that she'd rather drop everything here and run back to that life whenever she can. Also, the fact that it doesn't include me means that I have no way of knowing what she _really_ does in her time. She could be slacking off, for all I know…leading that weak Houbou bastard on.

Furthermore, her scent is…nice. I'd have to be half delirious and dying before I would admit it to her, but I like how she smells. What I _don't_ like, however, is how her scent changes when she's in heat…something that leaves me hard-pressed to keep the youkai blood in me from doing something stupid, like claiming her.

Once again, it's not that I LIKE her…it's just that she's an available female.

And no, the fact that Sango's heat scent doesn't affect me the same way at all has nothing to do with it…or maybe it does? Maybe…

Fuck, now I'm confusing myself! Back to the issue.

I hate the way she 'sits' me, and the way that a part of me tells me I deserve it when she does. The spell hurts, but the guilt is worse, cause it takes longer for it to fade away.

I hate the way she's strong, confident, stubborn…and so fucking ready to see the good in the entire world that it makes me want to change it, just to prove her right and keep her from being disappointed.

I hate it when she cries…that's probably one of the worst things I can think of. Tears and women don't mix for me…probably something to do with the way that Ofukuro was always crying for me…or because of me, I don't know. Kagome's tears always catch me off-guard…and I'm almost always the cause, whether I've hurt her, or gotten hurt.

She cries _for _me, where I can't…or won't.

I hate the way she makes me weak…the way she makes me _feel_. One of the main reasons why I wanted to become full-youkai was that I wouldn't have to feel anymore. The rejection of the world wouldn't hurt…heck, maybe I'd even find a place in it. When it comes to that stubborn wench, I know I'm going to end up hurt in the end unless I can become youkai first. During a battle, she's a constant worry for me…I have to protect her, and I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt.

Keh. As if I'd let that happen…

But the fact that it _could_ happen scares me more than I'd like to admit. In fact, it scares me shitless…Kikyou might have something to do with that, but I'm starting to doubt it…I've never felt like that with anyone else…which leads me to the thing I hate the most about Kagome:

The fact that I don't hate her.

Not even close, not even a little bit…

Not even at all.

There's too much feeling attached to Kagome for it to be hate…I've felt hatred before, and this isn't it. Which, of course, leaves me even more fucking confused than before…if I _don't _hate Kagome, then what the hell _do_ I feel for her?

For everything about her that drives me insane, I can think of at least fifteen other things about her that do the opposite.

But I don't love her…I _can't_ love her.

After all, love means closeness…which means separation (eventually), which means pain…

As I said, that bitch will be the death of me, one way or another. So I'll just keep thinking about the things I hate about her, and stomp out any thought that tries to go the other way…

And then, maybe I can get through this…

Yeah. It's working already…I'm not thinking about any of the reasons for loving the wench, like her scent, or her hair, or her eyes, or her smile, or her compassion, or her stubbornness, or her strength, or her—

I stop that immediately. None of those things affect me.

Not at all.

And that's the truth…I'm not lying to myself one bit.

Keh.

* * *

Well, that's the end! I know…the series is a little past this point, but I LOVE to write characters in denial…it's always more fun, for some reason. As I mentioned before, this is my first Inuyasha one-shot…and I hope I did an ok job on it. As much as certain traits of his are easy to identify, a lot of his personality is still an enigma…the series doesn't really delve into his personal thoughts very often. Al that we know about him, we receive from the other characters, and from watching his reactions.

…and now, I seem to be writing a character analysis. --;;; I'll stop now.

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments/criticisms are what I live for…and it helps boost my English mark by keeping my skills in shape!

Ja ne!

---Jurei


End file.
